


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, cute christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: Christmas just won't be the same without your Dan.





	

Dan's hand is lazily playing with your hair as you watch the tv with your head in his lap. Ever since he got home you couldn't stop touching each other. It was as if you needed to remind yourself that this wasn't a dream. Dan was actually home. Even though it was only for a few short days, it was enough to soak in each other's presence.  
Suddenly, he pauses the tv, his other hand still entangled in your hair. You turn your head to face him.  
"Is everything alright?" You ask, your eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Dan quickly looks away and licks his lips. A common nervous habit of his. You sit up and take Dan's hand.  
"I have to tell you something," Dan whispers. He still won't meet your eyes. He's afraid he'll disappoint you.  
"You know you can tell me anything. What is it, Dan?" You say moving in front of him, to meet his eyes. His deep blue eyes are glassy. Partly from exhaustion, and part something else.  
"It's ummm.... looking like.... I won't be able to come home for Christmas," Dan says quietly.  
As hard as you try not to, you feel your face fall. You were both looking forward to being able to spend the holidays together - it being both of your favorite time of the year.  
"But- don't you.... are you sure there's no way you can make it?" Your voice wavers despite you. Dan's hand tightens in yours. You search his face for answers as if they'd be hidden somewhere in his laughter lines.  
"Dick texted earlier breaking the news. Said we'd been booked for some shows in the states. I'm so sorry, love," Dan looks down at his lap. "I know how important Christmas is to you, and I've tried everything I can, and I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I-"  
You cut him off with a short kiss. "You're rambling again. It's..... okay, Dan. I'll be okay. I'll just spend it with my family this year. Don't you worry about me." You reassure him, placing a hand on his scruff covered cheek.  
Dan looks back up at you with his blue puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," you lie. You'd do anything to make that smile you love dawn once again on his face. The corner of Dan's lips turn up, and your heart jumps a little.  
Dan leans in close to you, your foreheads touching. "I love you," he whispers. Closing the gap between you, Dan grazes his lips with yours, a ghost of a kiss.  
You press your lips back to his with more pressure. The months apart suddenly fueling your desire to taste him, to enjoy the time you get together. Dan's hand moves to cradle the back of your head as he furthers the kiss. His soft lips travel from yours to the curve of your neck. A smile dances on your lips, and for a moment you let yourself forget how much you’re going to miss him when he’s gone again. 

+

“I’m really sorry honey, but your father and I are going on holiday. Didn’t your father call you? He was supposed to call you.” Your mum says. You clutch your cell a little tighter, your heart clenching with disappointment. Looks like you’ll be spending christmas alone then. You loose a sigh.  
“It’s okay. I’ll just…” tears threaten to spill from your eyes. What are you going to do all alone on christmas? “I’ll figure something out,” You wipe your nose on your sleeve. “Have a fun time on your holiday. Love you.”  
“Love you t-” You hang up before your mum can finish. 

Christmas is just days away, and you currently have no plans. You plop onto your couch face first into a pillow. Finally letting the tears fall that have been building up ever since Dan told you he wouldn’t be home. You’ve never felt more alone. You think you’d be accustomed to it by now, Dan being gone most of the time nowadays. But something about it being the holidays makes it sting ten times worse.  
The sudden ping of your phone startles you enough to make you almost fall off the couch.  
“Holy mother of..”

_Dan: How are you?_

Your face crumples at the thought of your boyfriend who is currently thousands of miles away. You ignore the text, turning your face back into the pillow. Another ping disturbs the silence of the room.

_Dan: Want to skype?_

Weighing your options, you quick reply back. Dan could always make you feel better, _and_ it would be nice to see his face. You quickly wipe away the tears that stained your cheeks, and put on your most convincing smile. Before you know it, you hear the familiar ring coming from your computer. You take a deep breath before hitting ‘answer’.  
Dan’s face suddenly fills the screen. He has a sweet, tired smile plastered on his face and his tortoiseshell glasses resting low on the bridge of his nose. He looks exhausted.  
“Hello love,” he says cheerily. His dark eyebrows furrow together when he finally sees you. “What’s wrong?” You could never hide anything from Dan, he knows how to read you too well.  
You cover your face with your hands, peering through your fingers. All you could do was stare at Dan. Your heart was yearning to be with him, aching every second that you could see him, but not _be_ with him.  
“Tell me please,” Dan pleads gently. He rests a hand on his screen, as if he could reach through the screen and across miles to caress your face.  
“Mum’s just told me she and Dad won’t be home, so I don’t have anyone to spend christmas with now. And it’s just…” Your voice breaks, but then you notice something. “Where are you right now?” The background behind him looks vaguely familiar. “I swear I’ve seen that brick wall before. Dan?”  
A mischievous smile creeps onto Dan’s lips as knock sounds on your door. You jump out of your chair so quickly it’s like you’ve been struck by lightning. Flinging open the front door of your flat, you see Dan leaning against the door frame. You launch yourself at him, practically jumping on top of him. His musical laugh rumbles in his chest as he wraps his arms around your waist.  
“You’re here! How the hell are you here?” You ask incredulously into the crook of Dan’s neck.  
“Nice to see you too,” He says between laughs. You start to plant kisses all over his face. On his nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, chin, and finally his lips. He breaks away from you with the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen, exposing the crooked tooth you love so much.  
“I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much. God, I love you,” you say, practically squeezing the life out of Dan.  
“Do you mind if we go inside? I’m beat. And cold,” Dan says after a few moments in your embrace, grabbing his suitcase. You entangle yourself from him, albeit a bit reluctantly, and join him inside your flat. 

+  
“I still can’t believe you are here right now, that this isn’t some blissful dream. I can’t even begin to tell you how much it means to me,” you say, contently snuggled under a blanket and in Dan’s arms.  
“I couldn’t stand the thought of not being with you. I love you too much for that,” Dan says sweetly, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
